The present invention relates to a method and device for the manufacture of metal wires partially covered with abrasive particles for cutting tools such as, for example, brushing tools equipped with bristles, endless band saws equipped with sawing wires, and the like, and to bristles for brushing tools manufactured in this manner or by this method.
Up to now brushing tools, for example in the form of round brushes, flat brushes, roller brushes or the like, are being manufactured such that first the bristles, consisting of metal wires, are gathered and fixed to a disk, a shaft or the like in accordance with the shape of the brushing tool to be manufactured. Then the free ends of the bristles are covered with abrasive particles such that first the tool is covered by means of, for example, wax, while leaving free those areas which are to be covered with abrasive particles. Then the partially covered tool is dipped into an electrolytic bath containing abrasive particles where caps, which consist of a metal as a carrier substance and of abrasive particles partially imbedded therein, are placed on the free ends. In actual practice the brushing tool which is not yet covered with abrasive particles is altogether covered with a corresponding wax layer, so that prior to the electrolytic bath the free ends of the bristles must be uncovered.
This known process is time-consuming and therefore not very efficient and, additionally, a differently shaped receiving element in the electrolytic bath is required for each type of brushing tool.